boffandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Wyndia
The Eastern Wyndia is a region of the world in Breath of Fire III. Geography Eastern Wyndia is a largely unpopulated area of the Kingdom of Wyndia; most of the towns and cities lying further to the North and West. It is mostly mountainous and forested. It is bordered to the south and east by a sea (or very large river delta) In order to pass over the great bridge to Rhapala one must pass the Checkpoint here, and passage is strictly controlled by the King of Wyndia. Story After fleeing from Balio and Sunder again, Ryu and Nina literally land in Eastern Wyndia, since they jump down Mt. Boumore. After recovering from their descent, they head to Momo's Tower, where they find her in the middle of an experiment. Since Balio's and Sunder's bullies are already searching for the two around the tower, the party decides to use an "escaping device" Momo's father built. After redesigning the tower's roof, the rocket crashes into the landscape not far from the tower. On their way to Wyndia, they stop by a Coffee Shop where they learn that some "strange fellows" (revealed to be Sunder and his cronies) are blocking the road and checking everyone on the bridge to Wyndia, not letting anyone through. Because they can't cross the bridge, the party decides to help Palet, a friend of Momo's father, since he has a problem with the machines growing the crops at his plant. They then fight a mutant in the Dump, which they then throw into the lava on his own request. Immediately after burning the mutant, it's "offspring", Peco, jumps out of the lava, and joins the party. As thanks for solving the problem at the dump Palet promises to bring them safely to Wyndia, but betrays them, so the party gets caught by Balio and Sunder again. Later in the story, the party gets the permission to pass the checkpoint, except for Nina, who ran away from the castle. They try to get across the great bridge to the Rhapala region. One guard seems to recognize Nina, as he asks who she is. Garr tells the guards that she is his daughter, which they believe as Garr is very convincing. And intimidating. After Ryu grows up, the party - now consisting of Ryu, Nina, Garr and Rei - wants to travel to the eastern lands again. As they now need another pass, they need to talk with the King again, but since he believes Ryu kidnapped Nina, they need to prove that Ryu is not a kidnapper. They decide to take care of the malfunctioning plant, where they find and team up with Momo and Peco again. After investigating the plant and the laboratory beneath, they find Palet and get rid of him. They once again pass through the checkpoint and depart to the eastern lands. Trivia * Note the great bridge to the East of Wyndia. This is a recurring feature in Breath of Fire I, Breath of Fire II, and Breath of Fire III, indicating the continuity of the world in which these three games are set. Notable Locations *Tower *Coffee Shop *Plant *Dump *Eastern Checkpoint Manillo Shop This store can be found at the fishing spot near the Tower Category:Breath of Fire III Regions Category:Breath of Fire III Locations